Dreams, Reality, and English Finals
by JossTheGhost
Summary: What happens when Peeta, tries to hand in his English Final but he falls asleep? What does he dream of? And did he hand in his exam on time?


Dreams, reality, and English finals

One day when I was walking to school, I was wearing my white polo shirt with navy shorts. At that time I was thinking about random things that ran through my mind. For instance anime shows, video games, and this summer. Thinking about all these things before I tripped over a rock on the dirt road. When I fell and hit my chin on the rock . "Dang It", I say when I finally sit up on the side walk and rub my scratched up chin. A girl with long black hair and thick braid running down a bit past her shoulder walks past me then looks back. "Oh, are you okay, Peeta?" She says sarcastically. "Oh shut up, Katniss!" I reply back to her. This was Katniss, she goes to my school and I knew her since 3rd grade. She annoys me a lot be we're still good friends. "Oh, here" She says while passing me a bandage for my scratched up chin. I took the bandage and put in on my chin. "Thanks" I say to Katniss. "So wanna walk with me?" She says. "Sure, got nothin better ta do" I say trying to act cool. So I stood up on my feet and started to walk beside her. "So did you finish that final project for English, because if you get an F you're gonna have to go to Summer school?" She said. "Yeah it's in my backpack, read to give to Mrs. Reale" I said in a tone that you knew that I was proud of myself. "Oh good for you" She said. "Just make sure you hand it to her 1st period sharp or she'll give you 0 points" She added. We walked onto the dirt road knowing we would be at school in 30 minutes, at 7:50.

_20 minutes later at District 12, middle school. _

We sat down at the breakfast table, like we usually do 20 minutes before school starts and I was tired. "Hey did you watch the Hunger games last year?" Said Katniss. "No, Im not interested to watch 24 teens kill each other just because the capital makes them, even if it does bring food to the district" I said. " You want that piece of toast?" Said Katniss eating her food like theres no tomorrow. She ate like that because her family was poor and stared until Someone from district 12 won the hunger games last year. "I'm not hungry, just wake me up in 15 minutes" I say to Katniss. "Okay sure" She says while stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth. So I put my head onto the table and drift off to sleep.

_District 12, outside the mayor's building_

All I hear is thumping, footsteps of about 200 people. I sat up and looked around but I was in a chair. I looked around and saw all the kids in our district, ages 12- 17. I looked up in the front row and I saw, Effie Trinket on the stage pulling small slip of paper out of a glass bowl with about 500 hundred others, she then read the name. "Peeta Mellmark, you're the male who will fight in the 200th annual Hunger Games, may the odds ever be in your favor" She says into the microphone as every teen in District 12 grew silent. "WHAT?" I yell out as the escorts wearing the white helmets and uniforms escort me to the stage. I looked around not knowing which girl from our district got picked as a tribute. Tears slip down my cheeks as I knew I had no chance of winning.

_3 weeks later, going inside the tube, day of the Hunger Games. _

All the horrible thoughts went through my mind about me not having a chance against 23 other teenagers, fighting to the death and surviving as the tube shot me up onto the pedestal. All I heard was a voice, "Three, Two, One go!" All I saw was 23 teens scrambling around the grassy field, running to the forest and killing each other. Blood splattered everywhere from 16 year olds killing children as young as 12 years old. I couldn't think strait, the sight was traumatizing. I looked about 8 feet infront of me, a 17 year old running toward me with a spear. All I could do it is try to move my foot off the pedestal. Untill I saw a girl with long black hair jumped infront of me and taking the stab. I looked at her closely, Its was indeed Katniss. "NOOOOO!" I yelled out with tears streaming down my face and my voice cracking. Then the tall teen slowed down but he again started to run towards me. Before he got to me I fainted again.

_Back at district 12 middle school._

I woke up in the food hall by myself and fell out of my seat, I looked up at the clock in the food hall and it said 7:59. I ran to the classroom still with my bookbag on and looked at the clock, it was 8:10. "Hmm, your late, Peeta." Mrs. Reale said. "I-I know b-but I fell asleep in the dining hall and-""No excuses" She interrupted. I looked down with shame as I heard the class giggle and whisper things about me failing. "I suppose I'll let you turn it in this time." She added. "Yaaaaaay!" I yelled out with happiness. I then turn to Katniss and glare at her. "Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked seriously. "I forgot" Katniss said with a smile.


End file.
